In the construction of buildings, the exposed brick wall surfaces or concrete wall surfaces, which are often rough or uneven, are generally plastered with cement-sand mortar to provide a substantially smooth surface. This application of cement-sand mortar plaster is typically done manually. The manual plastering method is labor intensive and generally does not always result in uniform plastered surfaces, if the task is undertaken by persons lacking the necessary skills. Further, the manual rate of application of plaster is also slow.
Various attempts have been made to introduce mechanical contrivances to apply plaster onto walls. In one such example, cement plaster is sprayed onto the wall, resulting in a rough surface. The inventor is not aware of any other machines or contrivances used to apply plaster onto walls.